One Piece's Odd Socks
by TheMatchingOddSocks
Summary: Because torturing One Piece characters is too fun. Using a list of 100 prompts and reviewer prompts to bring even more chaos to the One Piece Universe than there already is. Any characters, any situation, any genre. Simply because they're fun to write. Status: Taking Prompts
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 1. Beginning**

Roronoa Zoro had heard the phrase 'Everything that begins must come to an end' plenty of times on their voyage. For some reason, this phrase was normally used in the negative: That the fight would end, that the sake would run dry. It even threatened his crew, believing that the Strawhat pirates would just end at some point.

There where rare times that this phrase brought some measure of relief: that this storm would end, that Nami's debt had to end at some point – another thing that Zoro was waiting for, because the end of _that_ would _not_ be him paying it back - and that one day, Chopper might not latch onto his face and try to suffocate him.

But never before had Zoro wanted to believe the phrase was true as much as he did now.

Because Sanji had won the right to dare Zoro into something, and the cook hadn't decided what it was yet.

All this had started because their very own witch, Nami, had wanted to play cards. Sanji had transformed into his puppy-mode, wanting to make her happy with a loyalty that made Zoro's teeth ache.

But by now, all crew members knew not to play against Nami. It was a depressing to see everything they owned being handed over to the thief and listening to their bank accounts sobbing.

So to keep their beri, the Strawhats declined with various degrees of politeness.

Nami though, really just wanted to play and being stuck out to sea had limited the amount of players she could round up to eight and they were all going to play...

"How about we play for bets or favors?"

There was a beat of silence across the deck.

Pretty soon all the Strawhats where perched around the table, waiting for her to deal the cards out a minute later.

Zoro picked up his cards, grumbling to himself. He had no idea how he had managed to get involved in this, but he blamed the cook.

They all kept an eye on Robin as they glanced at their cards, but if the woman used her power, her crewmates were none the wiser to it. As the game continued and they all got a good hold of the rules, it became serious as the bets got more and more interesting. The time of covering the winner's night shift soon turned into who would do the least favorite jobs of the crew – cleaning the bathrooms, waking up Zoro (Zoro raised a eyebrow at this one), looking after Luffy or Zoro when they landed on a island (Zoro rose his other eyebrow at that one).

Then restrictions began to fall away and 'all in' turned into 'I will do whatever the winner tells me to do'. There wasn't even a time limit.

Only when the nakama knew they where going to win did they offer this up.

And when playing 'all in' against Robin, people knew you where serious. The woman had an evil smirk on her face - but even she had to play with the cards she was given.

Various levels of poker faces where displayed as the day went on. Luffy, Chopper and Brook where the worst: groaning or giggling happily as they glanced down at what Nami and fate had dealt them (they watched her like hawks to make sure she wasn't cheating).

Usopp, Sanji and Franky where better, but their poker faces where not perfect. Sanji had a habit of taking big drags on his cigarette to calm himself when he had a good hand, Franky sometimes couldn't contain the SUPER~ but managed to pull off the move for both crappy and brilliant hands equally. Usopp was Usopp and when he got excited about his cards, he fell into a story about some made up poker game until Nami told him to 'shut the hell up' and resorted to violence when he didn't.

Zoro, Nami and Robin's poker faces where excellent, as the others complained often. Zoro because he didn't care, Robin because no one could read her and Nami… because she was Nami.

But now, it was serious.

Really serious.

It had all boiled down to this: The last round that Sanji was playing because of his cooking commitments.

Only the two rivals where still in this round. The swordsman and cook where staring each other down, electricity buzzing between them. They had both gone all in, committing themselves to the horror of the limitless bet.

There was nothing that the other couldn't tell them to do – Lick their shoes clean, wear a pink frilly dress, do their laundry, be their slave…

Neither could loose this round, the bet would certainly destroy their reputations and their self respect.

It was time to reveal their cards.

They couldn't put it off much longer.

The crew stared, holding their breaths.

Zoro threw down his cards, confident that Sanji would not be able to beat them.

Sanji regarded the two little cards. Dragged on his cigarette, then put down his cards.

His winning card.

The watching crew sucked in a breath.

"I win." Sanji smirked and headed towards his kitchen to start on the meal, leaving Zoro to fall back in his chair slowly and muttered a swear word of choice.

Three irritable days had occurred between that card game and now. Nami had the most winnings and had used the majority of her favors to cover her night shifts. She could now enjoy almost a month of undisturbed, peaceful nights. Not that she did many of her shifts anyway, but there where various muttering of annoyance from those who weren't going to get any sleep.

Zoro was sure that Usopp was planning to use his only winning from Nami to get her back when she had expired all of her favors.

It would be pointless because the cook would take the watch on anyway.

But as Nami spent her winnings freely, Usopp and Zoro where still waiting for their instructions from Sanji. Zoro distracted himself with planning what he wanted from his winnings: one favor from Chopper, but he was saving that to escape a checkup or enforced rest at some point, and one from Franky.

The Franky bet had quickly materialized into a store cupboard that only Zoro could get into – he only needed to place Wado's hilt against the lock. Zoro had moved his various stores of booze and whatever Beri he had gotten past Nami's nose into the solid cupboard. The white sword was the perfect key, none of his nakama would take it and he certainly wouldn't let it out his sight.

Other bets where being 'cashed' in with various results.

Those who had bets Luffy controlled where a bit worried. The captain only had two, which he had won by pure luck and suspected help from Robin and Usopp.

It was safe to say that Brook and Chopper where worried for a while until Sanji started dinner one night and the two where told to collect all the meat and take it to their captain. Sanji had quickly found out and had descended on Luffy with fury until the strawhat captain was forced to pull of his two man 'meat snatching force' and sulk with the takings.

Zoro watched the random goings on for about a week. Most to all of the favors owed where used up now by the crew – several other store cupboards had popped up around the ship, Chopper sulked as his patients escaped the infirmary, Sanji sent out specific dishes to members of the crew. Brook played songs or was forced into silence. Franky had a random bet off Robin, when the two had been locked in a stubborn war and the archeologist had surprisingly lost.

Franky though had no idea what to make the woman do and finally settled on that she was to sing along with Brook. All the Strawhats turned up to hear the concert. To most of their disappointments, Robin was quite good, and after her song she received loud applause, mostly by Sanji. Usopp ran up to take her spot next to Brook, singing next. His performance earned a polite clapping.

Zoro had been waiting for Sanji to tell him to sing. But the cook didn't even look at him, leaving the swordsman annoyed and irritated. What did Sanji have in mind that was more embarrassing than that?!

Sanji eventually freed Usopp from his debt by swapping teams when they arrived at an island so that he could be with Nami and Robin. Zoro ground his teeth at his bad luck.

Pretty soon, only Zoro's debt to Sanji remained. Usopp's Nami bet had indeed been covered by Sanji, making the sniper complain for the whole day until Sanji kicked him out of it. Literality.

The 'waiting to hear his bet' thing was starting to get to Zoro. He was sure that Sanji was spending the time alone in the kitchen devising some sort of super-dare that would be so hideous that Zoro never wanted to show his face to the world again.

Some of the ideas the swordsman had come up with himself where enough to disturb his naps and leave him increasingly tired and aggravated. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the crew, only drawing more attention to the fact the dare hadn't yet come about.

Zoro would walk round a corner to find members of the crew talking about what the bet would be. Chopper was worried, but the rest of them seemed to be looking forward to whatever Sanji was cooking up for him. Zoro's tired, jumpy energy was soon registered by the whisperers and they quickly broke up, leaving the swordsman alone with his thoughts.

The most irritating thing was that, normally, Zoro wouldn't care. But it was a debt. He couldn't leave a debt unfilled, it went against his whole way of life.

It was like an itch that he could only scratch with the cooks help.

He hated it.

The swordsman was getting more and more annoyed and wound up and finally, on an otherwise quiet day, he slammed the kitchen door open with a crash that brought everyone's attention to him.

Sanji looked up from his cooking, a trail of cigarette smoke rising into the air above his head. He looked perfectly calm as he flipped something in a frying pan and looked up at his green haired nakama, waiting for him to speak. It seemed that he had been waiting for this, and Zoro was glad. He would finally be put out his misery.

"What is your dare?!" Zoro demanded.

The cook smirked.

"I haven't decided." Sanji said calmly, turning away.

And the kitchen door closed in front of Zoro.

He had been so wrong. So amazingly, dreadfully wrong that he thought something inside of him was crumbling into despair.

This hadn't even begun for it to end.

* * *

So, I've got my first full time job and have moved away from nearly everyone I know. Solution to lonely, boring nights: The gym and Fanfiction… And some interesting mixes of both.

This is my One Piece drabbles, musing, prompts and 'whatever else will happen' fic. They're not all long like this one, some are, some really aren't and most haven't even been written yet.

The first one had to be annoying Zoro of course…Did I cheat by not actually starting anything? I don't know, but once I had the idea, it just had to be written.

As to what Sanji will make him do, I have a few ideas, but do you? I am taking prompts! Review or PM them to me – I'll take anything that inspires me on. I have a list of 100 prompts from LooLa-Bear on Deviantart that I'm working through as well, but up to taking requests on too. Any pairings, any characters, any time in the series, AU… Anything really, I'll do my best! I'll do prompts twice if the plot bunnies really bite in.

And remember, If you have an idea for the bet Sanji is going to enforce on Zoro, please (please!) call in! Remember there is no restrictions on it, be as mean as you like.

Next prompt: 75. Alone (LooLa-Bean - 100 prompts)


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 75. Alone**

Chopper loved his crewmates.

Each one of them was kind and strong and loved him back. They where always with him and while they where around him, he was safe and secure and loved. He was not a monster to be feared, but a respected doctor (by most of the crew anyway) and a valued friend. The more Chopper traveled, the more he gained experience, strength and the confidence to open up to his friends. To rely on them like he hadn't done to anyone before.

He knew that the 'monster trio' of the group would always protect them. They terrified the opponents, leaving them defeated and broken but then they would return to the crew and laugh and play. They where never scary in Chopper's eyes, they where just his friends.

Sabaody Archipelago was just another adventure where Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would look after them.

How it ended threatened to break his young heart. Lying on his back in the paw-shaped creator, tears falling from his eyes like rain, the reindeer wept for his friends. The wounded Zoro so determined to fight for them, even though he could barely stand, had disappeared. Chopper sobbed harder, his chest heaving, burning and with the occasional stabbing of pain that came with suspected cracked ribs.

Without Chopper, Zoro wouldn't be able to look after his wounds; he wouldn't rest to let himself recover from his terrible wounds. He wouldn't ask for help. He would stubbornly sit in a cold, damp cave until he was too weak to ask for help, even if his pride would eventually let him do so. The idiot would die alone.

The idea brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He didn't know what had happened to the others either. Zoro hadn't been the only one to go – Brook, Usopp Sanji, Franky, Nami had disappeared too. Had the others escaped? Or had they disappeared too? Where were they now? Where they all okay?

Chopper sobbed and sobbed until the fur around his eyes was wet and matted and his chest was on fire. Even his stomach ached.

Finally he accepted that he didn't know what had happened to himself either and shakily sat up. He was in a forest, but not like the one on Drum Island where his doctor and doctrine where, no. He…He was…

He didn't want to finish that thought. If he accepted he was alone – but what suggested he was alone? What if his nakama where around, but just out of sight? What if they needed him? The thought brought a little strength to the youngest Strawhat and he sat up shakily.

He got to his feet and staggered through the trees, finding a piece of tree to use as a walking stick.

Luffy…

Guys…

Where they all get killed by those three?

He couldn't believe that. He announced it to the world – He would never accept it!

His tears still hadn't stopped falling down his face.

Luffy's voice broke across the silence, and there he was, laughing down at him from his spot high on a tree branch. The crew around him all smiled fondly at him, amused that the reindeer had thought they would die from such a thing. Chopper rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

But they were just images created by his mind, living inside his dreams and inside his heart. They faded as he woke to the situation on the island that Kuma had sent him too. He was bullied by the birds, nearly eaten by the men but when he resolved the problems between the two races of the island, he had the chance to relax, and his mind started to spin again.

What where the crew doing? Where they okay? Had Zoro crawled into that cave yet?

Chopper's new friends on the island tried to cheer him up and he set off for Shabody, a little happier now that it seemed he was doing something.

When he got his hooves on the newspaper, he hoped that Luffy had come to the same conclusion as him as he read through the article. - they where not alone, and in the picture Luffy definitely wasn't either. Luffy looked okay in the photo, well looked after with bandages around his body. He was grieving for his brother, but it was obvious that he had a plan. Luffy wanted to get stronger and there was determination behind the calm pose he held in Marinefold.

Chopper would get stronger. So that when they gathered back together, this would never happen again.

The Strawhats had 2 years _apart_. Not alone.

It didn't mean that Chopper didn't miss them all.

* * *

Aww, Chopper :( Do love him. This episode just showed how young he is and how dependent he is on the others… And I attempted to write that. And most probably failed :/

I had to re-watch this episode, and couldn't resist watching Sanji's bit after it. This has reminded me about an evil idea that a friend and I came up with when we saw the episodes for the first time. That's coming out when I edit it to put onto the site - because this one is so short... and terrible. Forgive me!

Still accepting prompts!

Next prompt: Photograph (Sock's Prompt)


	3. Photograph

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: Photograph**

Zoro watched the Pirate ship pull into the small harbor on Mihawk's Island. He was getting no stronger fighting the injured monkeys while Mihawk was off on some 'errand' of his. It was time that he found some information out about his crewmates - an errand of his own.

"You're going to get lost!" Called Perona. Zoro, as usual, ignored her and headed towards the ship.

"Let me get this straight." A very irritable woman glared up at him, a tattered and repaired pirate's hat on her head. "You jump onboard me ship. Beat up me fighters, destroy me weapons and only after ya knock out me navigator does ya ask us to take ya to the next island?!"

Zoro nodded, sheathing the blades in his hands and transferring Wado from his mouth to his right hand.

"Ya fucking crazy! Landon!" She yelled the name inside the ship. "Get ya arse out 'ere and get these idiots up!" A moment later a tall, pale, dark haired teen appeared in the doorway.

Zoro's hand reacted immediately, flicking Wado up to threaten this newcomer.

"Fuck off, he the medic." The woman snapped, slamming her sword on top of his – hardly moving Wado in his grip, though the bang was loud enough to wake her nakama he hadn't hit so hard. The pirate captain winced as her teeth rattled slightly in her skull.

The tall man slipped out the doorway and went to the first body collapsed on the deck.

Zoro had never before sensed anyone like this doctor and turned his head to watch him go. Bloodlust oozed from his every pore, every breath and saturated the air around him. Even the most evil and violent of the Strawhat Pirate's opponents came no where near this man's raging for a fight, to spill blood, to kill. It put Zoro on edge.

How did a man that had so much bloodlust in him be a doctor?

On his hip Kietetsu raged its excitement and Zoro was very glad that it was Wado in his hand, not the cursed blade. The blade wanted blood as much as this guy and was begging Zoro to hand it over so that it could taste the blood of someone, anyone.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just throw ya overboard!" The woman demanded. Zoro looked down at her stubborn face and smirked.

Two hours later, Zoro was snoring on deck, enjoying a cooling breeze on his back from the sea air. The doctor was still treating the wounds that Zoro had given the irritating captain. None of them where life threatening, but she had challenged him until he had given them to her. Stubborn to the end that one.

For three days, Zoro slept in his corner, ignored by the crew and he didn't see the captain or the doctor. The cooks reluctantly gave him food but refused to give him any booze. It wasn't worth a fight over, so Zoro let the cooks think they had won and just 'did a Luffy' and nicked it when they where not looking. He filled his time training, using the pirate's anchor as a weight and gaining some long stares of disbelief.

When the captain did reappear, she brought with her a young boy, holding something small and rectangle. Zoro was on the 1334th rep with the anchor, almost lazily using one hand to pull it up level with his chin and paused to watch this new development. Sweat ran uncomfortably but familiarly down his back. The captain shot him a glare and pushed the boy, who nervously stepped out of the ship and onto the sunny deck. A kindly member of the crew bent down to talk to him. The two where soon chatting, but the captain hadn't taken her eyes off Zoro, warning him not to touch the child?

Zoro shrugged and lifted the anchor. He had lost count, so he would start again from zero.

The young boy was soon staring at him with open curiosity and awe. With a pang, Zoro was reminded of Chopper and looked away, trying to ignore his curious and idolizing gaze. The kid lifted the box like object and Zoro's attention was caught immediately. The captain moved behind the suddenly worried little boy and steadied him.

"It alrigh'." She told them both.

"Um… Can I take your picture?" The kid asked. Zoro shrugged, not bothered and lifted the anchor again. There was a soft click and the kid ran away. The woman tucked a lock of golden hair behind an ear and left the swordsman alone.

Zoro threw himself into training, trying to ignore the child, but the kid had other ideas.

"Look! Look! The sky's pink!" They had finally landed at an island and the kid was overly excited. He raised his camera and captured a photograph. "And look at that rainbow! How does it do that?!" He looked up at the Strawhat, his new hero or something, with shining eyes.

Zoro gave the island a 'why the hell did we have to come here' look, one hand resting on his swords. Of all the places the storm could have taken them, why in One Piece did they have to come here?!

Landon, the bloodthirsty doctor, had appeared on deck, given the island a 'oh hell no' look and had disappeared back inside the ship. The look was matched on all faces of the crew, including the captain.

Zoro was very tempted to ignore the island, but the ship was starting to send him crazy. He jumped over the railing and the soft sand cushioned his fall.

Immediately the kid was asking his captain if he could go with the Strawhat. Zoro paused, waiting out of pure habit. He had gotten used to the kid following him around and chatting to him (though the conversations where mainly one sided). In more ways than one, he reminded Zoro of Chopper, with his innocence and dependence on others. Zoro had developed a similar soft spot for the kid.

The captain gave them both a warning to get their arses back here before dark.

Zoro shrugged and walked off, acting disinterested and uncaring, but whenever the kid stopped to take a picture, Zoro waited with him. He didn't want the kid to get lost after all.

"What's your name?" Zoro asked suddenly, stopping the kid from talking about something that Zoro wasn't even listening to.

"Tony." The kid answered, and Zoro put a hand to his head. Of course it had to be, someone somewhere was laughing at him. 'Tony Tony Chopper'. Typi-bloody-cal. "Look!" Tony called and pointed. Zoro looked under his fingers and saw the kid disappearing over a small hill. Zoro mentally swore and followed him. There where three trees, which he found himself behind.

Though he hadn't meant to conceal himself, the trees did it for him.

A group of strange women had gathered around Tony. Out of habit, Zoro checked for weapons and saw none. None of the women where threatening the kid either so Zoro let his and fall from the hilt of Kietetsu, who was still ready to taste blood after his encounter with the doctor of the pirates.

For a while, Zoro couldn't decide why they where strange and why he felt that if he stayed sheltered by the trees, it was to his advantage.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he was suddenly very happy the trees where here, because these women where not women. They where men.

Zoro frowned in distaste. The men had lipstick on, dresses, long hair. Some where smoking a cigarette, their hairy legs, armpits and faces on show, they wore heels or carried them in two fingers.

They where talking to the kid in a way that would make Zoro punch them in the face if they even attempted to talk to him.

They where ugly men.

They made terrible women.

Utter disgust did not cover the face that Zoro pulled at the sight.

As the group converged around Tony, Zoro decided that this kid was very brave.

Zoro wasn't hiding; he was just preserving his manliness.

The next thing he knew, the group male-women where posing for photographs, giving Zoro a better view of them all. And before he could look away in his lasting disgust, one caught his eye. A blond one, wearing a red dress, a pair of red heels balancing off his finger tips. A cigarette hanging out his mouth, his blond curls hiding an eye.

The visible eye…Was under an eyebrow.

A dartboard like eyebrow. It curled round and round.

Zoro's jaw hit the sand and he swore there was some of the pink stuff in his mouth.

Sanji.

Sanji was dressed as a woman.

Tony ran back, babbling about his 'new friends'. Zoro grabbed his arm and muttered in his ear.

Eyes shining at the task that Zoro had entrusted him with, the kid ran back to the male women and picked out the cook. Sanji happily posed for the child and Tony took advantage, taking multiple pictures of him.

Zoro could not believe his luck, or the evil cackle that erupted from his mouth as he stepped behind the tree to make sure he was hidden. This was pure gold.

The group of wierdo's moved on, never even noticing Zoro's presence, waving to Tony as they went prancing down the shore line. To Zoro's glee, Tony took another photo of this.

"I did it!" Tony grinned. Zoro tried to smooth over the smirk on his face.

"Good boy. Can I have those photos?"

"Sure… If I can have one with you?" Zoro decided this was nothing and let Tony place his camera in the branches of one of the trees, setting the camera and running to the swordsman. "Smile!" And Zoro did.

Two years couldn't pass quickly enough in his opinion.

The evil smirk remained on his face, for a long time. The pirates dropped him back at Mihawk's island with little persuasion. Tony sadly handed over a box of photos and hugged him goodbye – Zoro was caught by surprise, too busy trying to stop an evil cackle from leaving his lips to notice the kid's attack.

Perona greeted him with caution. "You look happy. And you made it back. How lost did you get to actually find your way back? You're not cute at all, where is Zoro? You can't be Zoro, you're nothing like him." Apparently being alone had not done her well, but had done no harm.

Zoro smirked.

The ghost woman eyed him suspiciously. "So did you find anything out, about your crew members?"

Zoro ignored her because the question would drive him into fits of unmanly giggles.

He really couldn't wait to see the crew again.

He really couldn't.

* * *

So, I've annoyed Zoro, it was Sanji's turn.

All out battles will surely come out of this!

As for the camera, I know there is probably nothing like this in the One Piece world, but I do not care. I tried to keep Zoro in character, I really tried… let me know how badly I failed. Also I decided that Sanji falls victim to the dress again. Or the pirates can travel back in time or something…Yeah... It wouldn't work. But it was highly amusing to write.

Also – what do you think of Tony and his crew? My OC's in these will be kept to a minimum but I hoped they supported this 'ficlet' well.

Still accepting prompts! One line prompts, characters you want to see, a situation you want me to put these characters of Oda's in, a character you think needs some love and a chapter based on them – Anything!

Next Prompt: Many – It's a surprise


	4. Sock Draw

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

This is a bit different. Lots of little fics focusing on one or two charries only. All these prompts are from the 100 themes.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

** Prompt: 44. Bullshit**

Zoro rapped his knuckles against the bar. The landlord quickly passed him another bottle of sake while the swordsman was still congratulating himself for not breaking the bar in half.

Roronoa Zoro was officially drunk.

He had drunk every single other person in this place under the table and he was still standing…No wait, he was still sitting on a barstool.

Whatever.

Same thing.

Around him there seemed to be a party going on. It was slowly dying as the people fell to the floor with various amounts of dignity, unconscious or groaning as the alcohol they had consumed fought back, or exited the way it had come in.

Zoro didn't know these people, but somewhere in his sake-distorted mind, he thought he knew why they where celebrating. Today was special in someway. He stared down at the white bottle of mind numbing goodness and frowned. As the memories swam back through a sea of sake, he snorted and threw the bottle back, chugging it down.

For one night only, he would drink himself under the table. He would drink until he could forget it completely.

Today, the Rookie King, Luffy D. Monkey had been executed. It could have been yesterday, but Zoro did not give two shits about the time.

He had watched his captain die. The man he had risked his life for countless times and had been unable to save him again, bound by his last crappy order as their captain. There was no flash of lightening, no weird wind or his father to save him this time.

Luffy was dead.

It was bullshit really, because Luffy was right there beside him. Sitting on the stood right there and drinking his juice, grinning at him.

Zoro knew Luffy's rubbery arms still encircled the now disbanded Strawhats. The crew could go as far as they wanted, but Luffy would pull them back together. An invisible, unbreakable bond created by the man who had brought them together in the first place.

Zoro rapped the bar again, the image of Luffy laughing at him strangely comforting. And the only thing in view that didn't have a double.

**68. Feathers**

Pell stood by the grave they had dug for him, read the words they had written and smiled at it. For some reason, the thought they had cared enough to make a grave for him overruled the irritation that they thought he had died because of that blast. He nearly had, according to his rescuers, but that was neither the point nor the problem.

The problem was that he now had to go back to the palace and prove that he was alive.

It might be a little awkward.

Pell looked up at the sun and headed towards the palace before it got any later and he was mistaken as a ghost or some other apparition. He walked through the lines of rebels and royal fighters who had died in the battle, his matted and broken feathers picked up by the wind, streaming in front of him like a forewarning that he was coming home.

**67. Flying**

Vivi was dreaming. Kohza didn't know what of yet, but she was smiling.

He hoped her happiness was because of him - of his presence in her study - but he wasn't that naive. She had many things that would make her happy, the majority of them where not memories of him. Her head jerked slightly and he smiled as the stress he had seen start to engrave itself on her features was washed away.

A breeze rolled into the room, carrying with it a feather. Kohza picked it up from where it had fallen out the ebb of air.

Pell had returned, dirty and wounded but alive. Kohza had never seen her so happy, tears had leaked happily from her eyes and she had thrown her arms around the pair of them. She had winded the eagle and surprised Kohza, but neither had minded. Their princess was just happy they where alive.

Vivi must be dreaming about flying with Pell. Kohza smiled and placed the files he had brought to her on her desk. As long as she wasn't falling, it was okay.

**24. Stars**

Coby and Helmeppo huddled together under the small blanket they had found in the abandoned house - it was more like a shack but it offered little protection. It had been snowing all day and the clouds had exhausted themselves, leaving the sky clear. The Marine Apprentices where convinced it was even colder now compared to the day despite the lack of a blizzard. Garp had left them here, saying that he would be back in a week and that they should be able to survive. They had made it through three days so far.

Coby let out a sigh and looked up through one of the many holes in the ceiling. "At least the stars are pretty." He muttered. Helmeppo let out a defeated, irritated sigh, too fed up with the cold and the wet to appreciate the uncaring stars.

**60. Criminal**

Captain Smoker sat on the deck of the Marine ship, staring into the dark sea stretched out before him.

There where some strange people on this sea.

The chief amongst them was the Strawhat pirate captain. Luffy D Monkey. The grandson of Garp, the Hero of the Marines.

The bizarre pirate had commanded his loyal-as-a-dog right hand man, Roronoa Zoro to save him - a marine _captain_. As a rule, Smoker tried not to think about this, but the subject was now rooted firmly in his mind for the night.

Fantastic.

Smoker knew that he lived with his own brand of justice, one that he was sharing with his own loyal but clumsy right hand man – woman – whatever. He liked this life and he knew his duty to the Marines and himself. But with a drink in his hand and an uneventful night lying around him quietly, Smoker found himself wondering if the Strawhats where actually criminals.

They where to the Marines as a whole, the answer was obvious, every single one of them held a bounty now.

But in Alabaster, he himself had told them to escape and had let them go. He couldn't decide if his own brand of justice would label them misunderstood kids or dangerous criminals. They had saved Alabaster, they had rid the East Blue of Arlong, they had dealt with the Golden Lion, they had done the right thing…Just on the wrong side of the law?

They had now broken into every major place of the Marines. Enies Lobby was destroyed, but that was CP9's fault. Them and their buster call. The idiots.

Then the Marines had put on a huge show to execute Ace, almost inviting the Whitebeard Pirates and their ally's to fight them. They knew that it would enrage his 'little brother' Luffy and he had come too. Smoker had not been surprised.

Impell Down had lost its claim as the most secure prison, over 300 prisoners had escaped and Marinefold… Well that was a wreck. But whose fault had it been? The Pirates Luffy's. But who had made him do it?

Smokers head was about to explode. He didn't know, this way of thinking was putting the Marines as the criminals, not the pirates, meaning _he_ was a criminal.

Was this how pirates felt?

"PIRATES!" Yelled the lookout pointing behind Smoker.

Smoker almost jumped out of his chair in relief. His own thoughts where too dangerous to be left with.

**34. Night Light**

Chopper was in his medical room, this time the sick one on the bed. Nami had taken over as the doctor for the first part of the night, keeping his fever down as best she could. Robin touched the red head's shoulder, waking her quietly. Nami stretched and wondered off to bed, muttering something that Robin didn't quite catch.

Robin paid her no mind and changed the towel on Chopper's head. His feverish eyes opened briefly. The archeologist watched a spark of recognition flash across his eyes before they closed. Happy that he was okay for the moment, Robin sat to watch over them. Chopper whimpered a while later and she frowned. A bad dream?

She thought for a moment and lit the small lantern at the end of the bed.

As another thought, Robin left the door open, knowing that the reindeer preferred the cold and settled into the seat, watching the now calm reindeer as the candle flickered gently in the slight breeze.

**64. Dancing**

Brook had always liked playing music that people danced too. It was a challenge to stay in perfect tempo so that the dancers could perform to the best. The way the music brought the room or the party or the world to life was fantastic and the skeleton loved it.

But the best thing about dance music was definitely the dancers.

They had a habit of flashing their panties – Yohohoho!

**4. Dreams**

Shanks looked down at the poster in his hand. Strawhat Luffy, a mere newbie to the game with only B40,000 on his head. It was cute really and no doubt Luffy was happy with it. The new captain had defeated a Fishman, which was impressive and enough for the Red Hair Pirates to throw a party, not that they really needed the excuse, but they all remembered Luffy as a boy who had wanted to be a man. Many toasts where called in the Strawhat's honor and Shanks laughed and rose his glass with his nakama.

The next poster came in worth more than Shanks expected, and much sooner. He soon learned the reason behind it – Crocodile. Luffy had defeated one of the Seven Warlords. Shanks hoped that the boy knew what this new bounty meant to the fledgling captain. Flicking Luffy's poster up, he saw Roronoa Zoro's bounty and his bounty name. Zoro would know that the bounty hunters would see Luffy as easy prey. As the first mate of his crew, Shanks expected the swordsman to look after him.

The Red Hair Pirates threw another party for the B120,000 bounty.

It took longer for the B300.000 to come in. Shanks had been in a bad mood that day but upon seeing the posters – there where eight of them – he found himself grinning at them. This must be the full crew. At Nico Robin's poster, he couldn't help but smirk. Luffy had never cared about someone's past. At the B50, the lowest bounty he had ever seen, Shanks frowned. This animal was a zoan, there must be something about this 'Chopper' for the animal to catch and keep Luffy's childish attention. And the Marines must have underestimated him.

At this news, the Red Hair Pirates drank until they could no longer see, as was becoming tradition.

Yassop tacked 'Sogeking's' poster to the wall behind his bed, fully convinced it was his son, Usopp. Some of his nakama where not so sure and Yassop fell to threatening them with new earring holes if they didn't shut it. No one argued with the sniper.

The next time Shanks saw Luffy, it was in person. Shanks had arrived at Marinefold to stop the War of the Best. The Red Hair captain knew Luffy would never be the same after this, after loosing Ace, but the red head hoped he would be okay. He would have to be.

Something hit his ankles and Shanks looked down to see that the Strawhat had made its way back to him by itself. This hat represented a dream passed on, from Roger to Shanks, from Shanks to a crybaby who had stolen the gum-gum fruit. The Emperor reached down to pick it up and took a moment to see the true value of the hat before tricking Buggy into giving it back.

It wasn't the time to have the hat back on _his_ head.

'One Piece exists!' Good old Edward Newgate. Shanks fixed a grim look on his face, but inside was saluting the giant man. Between them, Whitebeard and Shanks had supported Luffy as best as they could during this fight.

A long time ago, Shanks had made a bet and lost an arm, but what he had won was a new dream.

He was certain that his old captain would be proud of him.

**7. The First Time**

Sanji had never seen Zeff so angry before.

Sure, Sanji knew the guy had only two modes, angry and furious, but this went beyond that. Zeff was seething, waves of anger emanating off him and his peg leg, so much so that even Sanji could feel it from where he was held in a death grip. He was sure that his arm was broken, and it hurt so much that tears fell unchecked from his eyes. But he had forgotten about it in the face of Zeff's unbridled fury.

"You let go of him." Zeff warned.

It was the first time that Zeff had fought pirates for the child he rescued, the first time that Zeff had looked after the blond eggplant all night and the first time Sanji had peeled potatoes with a broken arm. The shitty slave-driver.

**48. Out of the Blue**

The sea was a beautiful sapphire blue around the ship. Tony raised his camera, but didn't click the shutter. It was just the sea. Things had become boring now that the green haired swordsman he had met was gone. The boy was very glad that he had managed to take pictures that made the man so happy – maybe Zoro had gone back to her and they where living happily ever after. The idea had him smiling.

A rushing noise filled his ears and he looked up. Surprise and wonder filled his eyes as out of the blue sea; a monster flung itself into the sky. It was oddly cow-like, green and white with a large gold bull ring in his button nose. Fins stretched out the strange creature and some weird tail that mimicked a mermaid's. The young lad had just enough time to angle the camera and take a quick photo before it dived back into the blue.

"What was that?!" He cried, the horned creature still vivid in his mind.

His captain pulled her tattered hat straight on her head. "Mohmoo." She grunted, more interested in the treasure haul they had found.

**21. Creative Visualization**

Usopp turned his weapon slowly in his hands. Kabuto would be the perfect weapon for him. He imagined fighting with the weapon, his ammo hitting the enemy right in the face and the effect that this would have to him. His mind went through many situations, what if he ducked? What if he was a she?

The sniper paused. Did that matter?

The long nosed man paused, then went up to deck to join his crew. Of course all these imaginary situations where safely inside his head. But his mental training was all to become a strong warrior of the sea in real life. And he would do it.

* * *

So this skips around the timeframe a bit. I'll comment on these… baby-shots in the order they're written.

**Bullshit:** Zoro. I'm not too sure that this one fits the theme, but hey, I can see it happening.

** Feathers:** Pell. I've always wondered how Vivi and co. would react to seeing the eagle still alive. Might write it up later.

**Flying**: Vivi and Kohza: I have a soft spot for this pairing, this was surprisingly tricky to write, but I like how it turned out. It's a bit of a follow up on Feathers, but can be read separately.

**Stars:** Coby and Helmeppo: I do love Coby! Wanted to write about him for ages, but it never came out right. Garp is so mean to these too!

**Criminal:** Smoker. Yeah…I don't like this one. But the idea of Smoker haunted by his own musings amuses me. I think something big is going to happen about Smoker, and I can't wait for it! Though one piece would surely end soon after, then what would we do?

**Night Light**: Robin and Chopper. I honestly have nothing to say to this. It feels right to me.

**Dancing**: Brook. Easily my favorite one of these, the Yohohoho probably wasn't needed… But it happened.

**Dreams:** Shanks: Hmm. Asked a friend for a random character and she came up with Shanks. I really do think that this guy has an ulterior motive for everything he did. I think he's evil. There must be a reason why he was looking for the gum-gum fruit in particular and why Shanks hasn't become the pirate king – why nobody has become the pirate king yet. I think something about Luffy's fruit is key.

But then again. I could be completely wrong, only Oda knows.

This one was by far the hardest one to write out of all of these because of the theory above and I don't really like it, but it's written now.

**The First Time**: Zeff and Sanji. Second favorite one. I love the tough love Zeff has and think it is no way out of character that he forces Sanji to peel potatoes with a broken arm...hehe

**Out of the blue:** Tony(OC) and Mohmoo. Mohmoo gets his own showing! I love Mohmoo! Tony and his crew return for this, but I thought it was nice ^^'

**Creative Visualization**: Usopp. I had to look up the proper meaning of this prompt and it was on about how to trick your mind so that you perform better. Usopp seemed to be the perfect one for this theme, but…I don't like how it came out.

So I hoped you liked these little ones! I enjoyed doing them so there will be more later, but before this chapter grows widely out of control, I'll leave it as it is for now.

Please tell me your favorite one! If you liked any that is ;)

Next prompt: 53. Locked


	5. Locked

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 53) Locked**

"So here I am with the beautiful 'Burglar Cat' Nami-san!" The reporter made a huge show of his prize, and Nami couldn't help but live up to the attention that she was getting off the small crowd around her and the reporter himself. She gave them a smug look and patted her full purse – an interview with _her_ was not cheap after all. "So we know that you where related to the Arlong pirates, how do the Strawhat pirates compare?"

Nami took her thinking time to get over the flood of memories that the mention of the fishman's pirates had brought along. She needed to divert the reporter's attention onto other things, safer topics. "The thrill of finding the Grand Line's treasures is much more fun than the East Blue's." She gave him her best innocent smile.

"Treasure on the Grand Line?" The reporter thankfully pounced on the subject. "You must mean One Piece huh, what do you think it is?"

Nami answered several more questions, thinking she was doing well in keeping the guy and his little team away from her danger areas. He had a notebook with him, and every time he flicked to the first page of it, she knew he was searching for his pre-decided questions. These she was more wary off, but she managed to keep her cool at the sudden, often random questions that he came up with – no, she didn't know what kind of metal Franky was made of and she really didn't know where Zoro trained as a kid.

Then he threw her off.

"Which of your crewmates is the most locked down?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Nami asked before she could stop herself. The reporter smirked and Nami resisted smacking him for tricking her into this.

"You know, which of them keeps the mad-man hidden the most?" He asked, almost casually and Nami blinked at him.

That… Was a really good question.

Her first response would have been Zoro – who fit the label of mad-man more than him? But it wasn't exactly…hidden. You took one look at him and knew that something dangerous lay just under the surface and not that deep either.

Luffy would be the second obvious one. But he had never truly lost it – she had only seen him fight with a goal in mind: To save someone, to protect someone or shield something. Luffy might be dangerous and a formidable opponent but it was because of his single minded determination, not something wild and dangerous within him.

Sanji was out. As was Usopp, Chooper, Brook and Franky: They where powerful, but they didn't fit it right. Chopper had that monster within him, but Nami couldn't answer the question with the adorable doctor.

Robin was completely out of the question, everything she did was cool and calculated, even when she was angry.

Nami was fast running out of time, the reporter smirked and Nami reckoned this was the time limit that he had paid for. It was time to get out of here.

"Sanji-kun!" She called and the blond cook appeared from nowhere. The report and his group of co-workers, the fans of the Strawhats where barreled aside (apart from the women who were dodged). With the cook's help, Nami escaped, leaving the reporter swearing after her.

The pair of Strawhats moved away from the scene and Nami had Sanji take her to a small café. Apparently it had excellent coffee. She only had to insist that she would rather sit down instead of watching him beat up the reporter and Sanji was only too happy to do as asked.

As they took a small table, Sanji wondered out loud what they had asked her that had worried her so much. It was his subtle way of asking her what had upset her without asking outright, she guessed anyway.

So Nami told him.

Sanji snorted and accepted a cup of coffee from the waiter.

"That's obvious isn't it? Everyone has a mad-man locked away somewhere deep inside them." He muttered, sipping the drink and frowning. "Like whoever thought this crap was coffee – oi waiter!"

Nami rolled her eyes and sipped her own cup. It wasn't amazing, but it would do. She needed the caffeine and the sugar after her ordeal with the reporter, which seemed to have sucked up her energy. With Sanji being all serious about her question and focusing on that instead of the fact she was a woman, she decided to take advantage of it.

"What where you saying? About the locked away mad-man?" She asked when his attention turned back to her.

"Well yeah, it just depends on how much you turn the key on it, right? How much of him you let out." The blond looked slightly uncomfortable about his answer, but Nami stared at him. He looked away, just in time to watch the employee make a coffee for a pair of beautiful women.

Nami was still in awe of the cook's answer and how true it seemed to run as her nakama practically blew up at the employees and began to teach them how to make a proper cup of coffee. As this supplied Nami with a steady stream of fresh _and free_ coffee, Nami didn't mind spending the afternoon in front of the café, enjoying the sun on her face and the activity of the island's capital around her.

Then Luffy ran past, screaming something about Marines and the peace shattered. Sanji was besides her immediately, picking up the bags of shopping that she had accumulated. The rest of the crew followed their captain, screaming at him for whatever he had done or laughing at the chaos he had created.

Sanji and Nami joined their crew.

They where all mad.

Well. Everyone but her.

* * *

This prompt smacked me in the face. God knows why, I'm a freak?

I managed to 'overprice' Luffy in the last chapter so thank you to the reviewer for spotting that :) It has been altered~

Important: This fic is five chapters in now and I finally got reviews ^_^ we all know how much review mean to people! Two seconds to write down whatever thoughts might be in your mind right this moment? The weirder the better - might use it as a prompt! Please do it. Thank you to the reviewers and the followers and the favorites and the stalker (He knows who he is - Your prompt is still being worked on mate)

Also important: You know those 'Next prompt' things I do? Well no more... because I'm almost out of my 'pre-written' stuff ^^'


	6. Opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

These are just opposites, but can be seen as whatever you like :)

Warning: Its weird.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 8. Opposites**

Nami would use her Beri to buy the clothes she wanted; Zoro would sell his boots to get to the next island.  
She would often open her door to find him barefoot.

Robin thought she should always be alone; Luffy always had people around him.  
He never truly left her side.

Chopper panicked when his crewmate was hurt; Zoro just waited for the doctor to fix them.  
They supported each other.

Zoro would nap through his night shifts; Sanji would stay awake and alert.  
The area was always safe and protected.

Luffy would be straight to people; Usopp would lie.  
They could never quite tell the same story.

Brook wanted to fill the silence with music; Robin had always liked the quiet.  
But they were often sat together.

Ace had always wanted to die; Marco had always wanted him to live.  
In the end, they both got their wish.

Zoro would always get lost; Nami would always know exactly where she was.  
She could always find him.

Robin laughed at her crewmate's antics; Nami tried to correct them.  
Each cared in their own way.

Coby often thanked Luffy for his help; Smoker often cursed the pirate.  
They had become indebted to the enemy.

Nami had always been fascinated with storms; the thunder would frighten Chopper.  
He respected her fascination, but preferred her comfort.

The kitchen door was always shut; the deck was always open.  
They knew where they could fight.

* * *

Um, I don't know.

Some of them can be read as almost anything, have fun with that! These started out with just the first line, but I added the second and found it rather rounded them off. Yes I know its odd. But secretly fun to write… If you want to add to this list, review in and I'll add them to the end – Use anyone! I wanted Shanks and Buggy in this, but couldn't think of one. So I've dedicated the next chapter to them instead.

And I know there should be more Sanji and Zoro ones in this, but when you think about it, what the hell is opposite with those two?

I don't even know what to call these. Really dont.

Quick enough update?

~Socks


	7. Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 14. Dusk**

"You little-" Silvers Rayleigh did not get to finish his sentence. Just as the red _haired_ one ran for it, the red _nosed_ one landed on his head, forcing his face back into what was left of his dinner. Both the apprentices had used his head as a landing mat! Irritation bubbled up in the Dark King.

"RUN!" Yelled Shanks, laughing his little head off.

"You'd better!" Rayleigh snapped and tore after the devil spawn that the captain had brought on deck – these little pests where his idea, so why did Rayleigh have to look after them?! Other members of the crew laughed and either watched the chase, which wasn't unusual, or returned to whatever they had been doing.

Gol D. Roger was one of those who watched. The dying man smirked at the antics of his right hand man and the two kids he had allowed onboard.

"You little – What have you got there?" Rayleigh had caught up with Buggy, well, the boy's legs anyway and grabbed his foot. Shanks looked around and paled at the sight of the first mate so close to what Buggy was carrying. The clown was doing his best to keep the package away from Rayleigh, his torso at the limit it could go from his feet, his hands stretched out, holding the package with the tips of his fingertips.

Shanks quickly darted forward, claiming the prize off Buggy and charged on. Rayleigh stood up, as if only just realizing what a fool he was making of himself, and folded his arms. The apprentices though didn't pay attention to the first mate's obvious irritation. Buggy reached Shanks and they both turned to their superior, pointed at him and said together: "HAHA!"

"Old guy can't catch us!" They taunted.

A vein on Rayleigh's forehead swelled, ugly and angry.

"Must have eaten too much, fat - !"At Shank's teasing, and the memory of his lost meal – most of which was still in his hair – Rayleigh once again snapped and chased after the fleeing and laughing boys.

Roger laughed at the antics. "Shanks!" He called and Rayleigh slowed down, unsure now as the apprentices raced up to the captain, then hid behind him.

The captain and the first mate of the Roger Pirates were suddenly staring at each other. Rayleigh put his hand on his hip and came to a halt. He waited for the dying man to tell him what all this was about. The captain folded his arms and appeared to be waiting for him to realize for himself.

They waited until dusk was firmly on them, dinner had been served near sunset anyway and it was truly getting dark now. Rayleigh getting more and more interested, though he was acting less and less. Shanks and Buggy came to stand next to each other nudging each other and grinning widely. The brats where excited about something…

"It's your birthday Rayleigh." Roger smirked, giving in. Behind him, multiple fireworks erupted from where the two boys had just been. Rayleigh jumped and realized that Buggy's hands had been missing – waiting to light the box of fireworks. The crew all looked up at the bright flashes of colours that exploded into the sky.

The apprentice's were grinning. The crew where smirking and pulling drinks out from random places - one was pushed into his hand.

Rayleigh sighed and looked up at his captain.

"My birthday isn't till next week."

The whole deck froze for a whole minute.

Then Roger laughed. "So?"

The party lasted the entire night and most of the morning. When Rayleigh did wake up and lift his sorry head, it was to see the remains of cake on the apprentice's faces and supposed he had got his payback on them.

It took him a good hour of giggles and subtle pointing for him to realise he was missing an eyebrow.

* * *

So.

This is ridiculously fun to write! Not really on the subject of Dusk, but I do not care…That bad?

~Socks


	8. Matched Socks

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: 37. Magic**

Nami folded the paper one last time. She had the complete attention of the boy before her who watched every single move she made. When she looked up, signaling she was done, his excitement levels nearly hit the roof.

"Right, pull here – gently! Don't rip my paper." Nami instructed, very much aware of his monstrous strength. His face fell into deep concentration and he gripped the tab she offered him. Slowly he pulled backwards and Nami pulled the other way.

The rose formed as the folds she had worked into the paper where tugged into place.

Luffy's eyes shone and Nami released her side of the paper flower. Her captain was left in stunned silence. Then he grinned, wide and shining at the simple art of origami that she had learnt off her sister. He spoke the same words that she had done when she had first seen the trick, only louder and more… Luffy-ish. "WOW! IT'S MAGIC!" He yelled, right in her face. She immediately slapped him.

"Quiet idiot!" But it was too late; after all that effort to keep him quiet, their hiding place had already been revealed.

**Prompt: 78. Freedom**

'I'm going to be the Pirate King!' Luffy had said stubbornly ever since Zoro had met him. It had been the only thing on his mind for years, apart from meat - and even that went into surviving and fighting for that goal. Once you understood that, it was easy to understand the boy. He was a simple guy. But as he was finally crowned the Pirate King, Zoro wondered what his captain would eat, live and breathe now.

It was Nami who asked.

"The pirate king is the freest man in the world right?" The strawhats nodded cautiously and Luffy nodded back, that same determination on his face. "Then we find Freedom." He grinned.

The Strongest Swordsman in the world smiled and knew that they would still be searching for the islands Nami had missed off her map, they would still try to make Usopp a brave warrior of the sea and they would be sailing backwards so that Brook would finally meet Laboon. The adventure wasn't over yet – hell, maybe this was the real start?

**Prompt: 62. Fortune (1)**

"Look! A fortune teller!" Nojiko pointed and Nami stared at the purple and gold tent that her sister was pointing at.

"Cool! Can we go?!" Both the girl turned and looked up at Bell-mere and the ex-marine sighed at their excited faces.

"It's not truthful, you know that right?" Their mother told them, but the girls would not be dissuaded and ten minutes later, Nami was called in as Nojiko left the Fortune Tellers tent. Inside the wonderful canvas, the woman told her that one day a boy would save her and ask for something she loved in return.

Years later, Nami's navigational skills where called on for a new pirate crew and she finally realized that the old fortune teller had been right, but for too long had she seen the prediction as a negative.

**Prompt: 72. Assassins **

Zoro slammed open a door and swore, he had been here before, dammit! Sure, he wouldn't normally worry about their archeologist, but this was a step up from anything he had seen her go through again. A Marine ship had stolen her and the Strawhats had learnt that the Marines here where especially hard on their pirate prisoners.

Luffy had commanded they found her… But the rest of the crew had got lost somewhere. Zoro kicked open another door, and there the woman was.

They had cuffed her with sea stone and had blindfolded her. Zoro tutted in annoyance and sheathed Shusui, then used his freed up hand to tug the cloth off her head. She glared at him and for a moment, he could see the assassin in her. He was used to the semi-tame woman who had control and freedom on the ship. He had almost forgotten about this side of her, the primal fear and the willingness to kill whoever was in her way.

The dangerous look in her eyes died as she realized who it was and she slumped slightly against her bonds, even offering him a small smile. "I didn't think I would see you first." She admitted. Zoro snorted slightly and sliced her free of the wall, though he could so nothing for the sea-stone cuffs.

After finding the key for the cuffs, Zoro said nothing as Robin took her rightful revenge on the Marines who had tortured and re-awoken that dangerous part of her.

**Prompt: 3. Company**

Robin had learned quickly that Zoro did not like people standing near him when she first joined the crew. But as her time with the straw hats went on, she noticed that Luffy was often stood by his first mate, often when he needed the support. No words ever passed between them but Luffy would join in with whatever game Usopp has come up with and Zoro would go back to sleep. Whatever they shared had been marked complete with no signs she could see.

But after Enies Lobby, while they where all getting over their injuries and exhaustion in Water 7, Robin found herself standing next to the first mate.

His silent but strong presence and his protective nature wrapped around the archeologist. It let her calm her mind and think through what had happened. She could let her guard down around him - he was her nakama and he wouldn't let anything happen to her in this moment of weakness.

Then she stepped away from Zoro, suddenly realising that he had done his job. He had protected her as her guard was down, now she wanted to let him get back to his sleeping. As she turned, she found Luffy's grinning face directed at her. He knew she had discovered the reason he could always smile - and was allowing her to use it too.

The Zoro effect she was calling it.

**Prompt: 62. Fortune (2)**

Nami had always thought that gold and money where the only things that classed as a Fortune, but then she met a boy who valued his dream and a certain hat much higher than pieces of paper and yellow rock. Her Fortune in his eyes was only there to get him meat, so that he could fight for his dream. And in the end, she just had to accept that.

And try to get it through his thick head that not all her – the crew's – money was being spent on him!

**Prompt: 19. Eternity**

Only now did she allow herself to realize that she had missed him. Two years had been harsh on her nakama, he had lost an eye, gained scars but he had also gained muscle and looked even more intimidating than the last time she saw him. It had felt like forever since she had seen him last and it was a relief to definitely know he was safe.

Only now did he relax. The Strawhats where full of wierdo's but she was the one he had worried about the most. They all had bounties, but she was wanted more than any of them. Making friends was never her strong point, but here she was, safe. Why the hell had he worried? Two years had felt much longer than that because of it.

**Prompt: 94. Trapped**

"I'm hungry!"

"I have_ no_ food."

"But Zoro! I'm hungry!"

"Say that one more time…"

"Ugh, fooooooood!"

"God dammit Luffy!"

"Do you think we should let them out yet?" Asked Usopp, eyeing the cell that held his two nakama.

"Nope." Sanji replied, taking a long draw on his cigarette. He was waiting for the location of a certain photograph to be revealed first before he unlocked that door.

"HUNGRY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"You're mean."

"I'll cut your damned head off."

* * *

So, two things: First these are for Santoryuu3. She better love me because these where difficult to make! Her prompt was: 'Either a ZoRo, LuNa, or ZoLu *Nakamaship*. Any of those, or all three.' She (I'm completely assuming this she thing :s) gets all three but the nakamaship thing threw me… And these are not my favorite pairs either – I did my best!

Secondly: You know I've been disclaiming my 100 prompts to LooLa-Bear? Well after getting new glasses, I've discovered it's Loola-_Bean_. Awkward.

Requests still being taken! This is one off my list… of three…

And my dear Beta-Reader says my where's are wrong, but I don't know which ones and where... or were... If anyone fancies pointing them out (or explaining the difference) that would be a great help!

~Socks


	9. Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bean on Deviantart.

The first two ideas that have been bouncing around in my head for… ages. The third one is a reviewer prompt (technically beta-reader prompt).

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**Prompt: Test**

It was a well known, completely obvious, fact that Luffy wasn't the most intelligent person in the One Piece world. He was straightforward, blunt, tackless, slow witted, a general idiot…And there was only one person who decided that this could be useful. Nami had been watching her captain be an idiot for so many years that she was almost used to it. She hardly felt bad for thinking it, Luffy was a fantastic friend, a good but slightly useless captain and… just so dumb… Some times it was painful, sometimes too painful and she would explode at him, but he would just laugh her off and continue.

But for some reason this gave her hope, because there couldn't be a bigger idiot than the Strawhat captain. She devised a little test and it made the world seem slightly better that no one failed it, that no one was more stupid, more clueless than her captain.

It was a reminder that there was still hope in the world.

But sometimes, she just had to wonder about some of their enemies – Enel, the 'god' that wanted to rule the moon where there where no people and no money, Hordy Jones that hated humans blindedly, Bon Clay who sacrificed himself for the enemy – ie them. There where many people who where just too hard, too stupid, to believe.

Some part of her knew that she didn't want anyone to fail her little Idiot-Luffy Test because the world would surely suffer for it.

But another part of her knew that she never wanted anyone to beat her captain at anything.

**Prompt: 6. Passions**

Usopp was sat at the kitchen table, looking so damned miserable that Sanji was in danger of burning his soup. "He still here then?" The cook asked the inventor, who nodded, half heartedly playing with some sort of invention for Kabuto. Sanji sighed. He had never noticed how close Franky and Usopp had got, but then again, they where both inventors and creators and had clubbed together to mature multiple ideas.

The issue here was the ship enthusiast reporter that Nami-swan was allowing on board and allowing to talk to Franky – for a suitable fee of course. Usopp had been happy to tag along, but when this enthusiast turned out to know a lot about ship building and their conversations had gone deeper and deeper into subjects higher and higher over Usopp's head… He had given up and turned to sulking in other places in the ship.

Sanji had no idea how to cheer Usopp up apart from cooking Usopp's favorite dish, so he stuck his head into the freezer to look for the fish he had brought especially for their lying sniper. The door slammed behind him, and thinking it was their meat thieving captain, he flinched and smacked the back of his head on the roof of the freezer.

"Yo, Sanji, you alright?" Franky asked and Sanji sighed, pulling his head out the freezer and turning to find the source of Usopp's woe. The teen with Franky wore a fishing hat over his brown hair and was a laid back person, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Sanji replied, wondering why the hell he was getting visited as he prepared dinner. If the meal was late, Luffy was going to go insane.

"That must be helpful." The reporter looked at the herb cupboard that Sanji and Franky had come up with together. And before he knew it, Sanji was drawn into their conversation about certain features of his kitchen.

The door slammed behind Usopp as he left. Sanji sighed, but the conversation was too interesting to miss.

In the end he was late, but the reporter announced that he was making a league table of the ships of the world. And he thought that the Sunny should have the first place, right at the top of the table. It started a large convincing session that the Thousand Sunny should most definitely be number one.

Sanji let his kitchen host this particular argument as it covered the sound of his frantic, last minute food preparation so that he made up the time he lost to the conversation with Mr. Reporter.

**Prompt: Tashigi on an inhabited island**

It wasn't fair. There was someone somewhere laughing at her and she thought she knew who it was. Her grandfather had always told her that her carelessness would get her into somewhere she wanted to be, just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And it had finally happened. On her well deserved and rare holiday, she had taken the wrong tour-ship at the harbor and had ended up on a tiny island, but she wasn't alone on this small patch of land.

"She's sulking."

"Don't talk to a lady like that!"

"MEAT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Yes… That was the sound of the Strawhat pirates, messing about. She had them all – Zoro, Luffy, Nico Robin… So why was she by herself, with no ship to arrest them and take them to justice?! It just wasn't fair.

"I can't fight her!" Zoro complained, blocking Sanji's kick. He was referring to the massive, and familiar, argument that they had fallen into when she had demanded a rematch. It really ticked her off.

"Why not?!" Tashigi yelled, turning on him. She was stressed and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to take some of it out on him. "I'm a girl! I'm not weak!" She screamed at him. Zoro backed down immediately, looking like he had been slapped by her words.

"Of course you aren't! Tashigi-san~!" Sanji cooed. Tashigi felt her shoulders slump. They had sucked the energy out of her and she fell to her knees, hands covering her face. Why her?

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up at the smiling Robin, who had one hand under her chin and observing her with amused pity. "There there, Marine-san."

It was the last straw. When the Marine's picked her up and delivered her to Smoker a week later, he couldn't understand why she would take such a distressing holiday.

* * *

Been a while since the last update… Life, job, pets got in the way… But this will not be the case soon! Read on to find out why!

First two are idea's I've had bouncing around in the weird parts of my head for ages. The first one took some careful re-writing to get it right… and so did the second one to be honest. Usopp is not my favorite character, so I tend to pick on him. (You can argue I pick on my favorites as well but its different. I swear.) But the second one was meant to be Franky-based and it didn't happen! I find him so hard to write and then the Sanji idea popped up and I wrote it. I am ashamed of myself… And rambling. And using '…' too much. I'll stop.

Third one has the prompt at the top. As he never said what the island was inhabited with, I decided it was inhabited by Strawhats. Poor Tashigi.


	10. 47, 76, 58

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bean on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**47) Family**

Fifty years was a long time to wait with nothing but a song and the belief that his nakama _had_ to be out there somewhere. They had promised to meet again and he hadn't been able to stop fighting in the darkness, trying to meet them... Until a man came. One with a red shirt and a Strawhat on his head, convincing him that the friend that he so wanted to see was out there, that there was still hope.

They had fought, and they had made friends, and with the mark of challenge on his head, Laboon waited for his family, his nakama, to come home to him, just like they had promised.

**76) Peace**

Sanji passed the soapy plate to Zoro, who wiped it and put it down.

They were talking to each other, discussing the weather they wanted the next island to have of all things. They had agreed on a spring island but refrained from discussing why just in-case it sprung a argument.

The kitchen fell silent for a moment, the gentle rocking of Sunny and the occasional 'tink' as the glasses in the cupboard tapped against each other. Both pirates found a moment of peace, rarely witnessed with their nakama around.

They each knew that the other was strong, that they could rely on each other and these brief moments of quiet between were enough to strengthen their friendship, hidden within their rivalry.

**58) Abandon Ship**

The Thousand Sunny had sailed the Grand Line a thousand times, handed on from generation to generation. Her Adam's Wood was peppered with scars and history, her interior had been changed to suit the taste of the people who sailed her and she had been witness to more fights and celebrations than anything else in the world. She had never been abandoned, the ship of the Rookie Pirate King Luffy was always passed onto pirates who would look after her the best.

But when the scars ran too deep and she lagged, tired and feeling her age, she stepped out to talk to the captain and begged him to let her rest.

After a thousand years, the Sunny felt fire spend across the beams her father had so carefully put together. Just before she died, she cried, scared of being left alone in the bottom of the dark sea.

But where she touched the bottom of the sea, she wasn't alone. Not at all, Ten ghostly forms, and more behind them, ran to meet her own silvery presence. The depths of the sea weren't dark, they were alive with the people she had carried, protected and adored.

The Strawhats were there first, with Merry running out first, throwing his little arms around her. Franky crying with happiness, so proud of her. Sanji grinning ear to ear, Luffy's arms circling them all, pulling them in for a hug.

Behind them, the third and sixth Pirate Kings and the first Pirate Queen smirked at her, their own stories she knew so well.

She had never been abandoned, not from the first time she had set out of Water 7 to that moment that her funeral was completed.

She cried again, painfully happy that no one had ever forgotten her, like she had never forgotten them.

* * *

So after 7 or 8 months of nothing, a update to scare you all with lol. I had forgotten how difficult these are to write, but its good fun. I've been through the other chapters, updating some of the grammar and such.

A few point on Abandon Ship - Its been a thousand years and that's why there have been more Pirate Kings and those are the ones who sailed on Sunny.

Let me know what you think, I am still open to prompts :)

Peace,

Socks x

Let me know what you think~ I still have 73 of these 100 prompts to go!


	11. 43, 30, 96

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bear on Deviantart.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**43) Pearly Gates**

Sabo had waited years and years, sat on the top of the low gates, so when Ace wondered towards him, looking amused that he was here instead of hell, Sabo just stared at him for a moment and Ace stopped to stare at him.

Sabo broke out of it first and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "You died then." He sighed, unable to keep a grin off his face completely. Ace put his hands on his hip, leaning back slightly, the picture of stubbornness and self confidence.

"I think you beat me to it." Ace smirked. Sabo grinned and let out a bark of laughter before hopping down from the gate a 10 year old and when his feet hit the cloudy floor, he was the same age as Ace, his clothes growing and adapting to fit him still.

Face to face, the brothers regarded each other, then grinned.

"You protected our stupid little brother huh?" Sabo clasped his arm, the tattoo there making him frown slightly.

"Of course." Ace grabbed his arm. "I have no regrets."

"No regrets." Sabo echoed, just happy to see his brother again. Though he _had_ hoped for Luffy's sake, that it wouldn't be this soon.

The two spent years together, catching a visit from Dadan, who didn't stay for long - only to hit them both - before walking through the gate and onto whatever awaited her there. Garp was worse, beating them to a pulp before laughing as he strode away.

As the older brothers waited for their little brother, wanting to start the final adventure together, so that they wouldn't lose each other again.

**20) Vanishing**

Zoro awoke to the sound of Luffy snoring around the pair of socks that Usopp had stuffed in his oversized gob, Brook's more gentle snore of 'yohohohohohoho... yohohohohoho...' and Chopper mumbling to himself.

The boy's bedroom was rarely quiet.

Zoro sneaked out of the bedroom and went looking for the bathroom, because the door had moved. Again.

He stepped through one door and found himself on the deck, which was unusual. He went down the balcony to the next door and went back into the depths of the ship. He found the girl's bedroom (and more sense than to burst in there), a storage room that was growing mushrooms, the docking bay, the aquarium and a room dedicated to cola.

By now Zoro was desperate, angry and _that close_ to just creating his own freaking bathroom when a door caught his eye. He slammed the door open and there it was. The bathroom!

Leaving the bathroom meant finding the deck... And he bet that had vanished into thin air.

**96) Music**

Brook sometimes sat on the deck in silence for a few minutes, a small smile on his boney face. The crew had wondered if he was thinking about his time drifting on that ship by himself, until they realised that he wasn't sad... He was happy.

Often he would raise his violin and play something that they hadn't heard before, but seemed vaguely familiar.

"Neh, Brook, what are you doing?" Luffy asked one day, bored because Usopp was tending to his pop Greens and wouldn't play with him.

"Listening to music, Luffy-san." The skeleton replied.

"What music?" Luffy frowned. He couldn't hear anything.

"Listen, Luffy-san." Brook encouraged and Luffy closed his eyes, his face screwing up in concentration. He could hear nothing out the ordinary - Zoro and Sanji fighting on the balcony and above them, Nami tending to her mikan patch and Usopp talking to his pop greens. On the deck Robin was reading, while Chopper was laying out herbs to dry and in the corner, Franky making something. Around them, the Sunny's sails flapped and there was a gentle roar as she cut through the waves. "What you can hear, is the music your nakama makes."

Brook lifted his violin and played a tune in the spaces of the rhythms around him, a melody that united the crews separate activities.

Luffy grinned and bounced away to demand meat from Sanji, not clever enough to understand the music, just happy because Brook was happy.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sabo, for the intentions of the 'Pearly Gates' prompt, is dead. I'm not going to join this argument about if he's alive or not.

Peace!

TheMatchingOddSocks


	12. Those they left

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any prompts suggested by reviewers. 100 prompts belong to LooLa-Bean on Deviantart.

Note: These are all based on non-pirates.

* * *

**One Piece's Odd Socks**

**66) Skyline**

Iceburg walked along the shore line, Tyrannosaurus peeking out his pocket, sniffing the air curiously. Iceburg patted his mouse's head gently, looking around him. Water 7 hadn't changed too much in the island's eyes after Franky had left, the Strawhats had been just another reckless pirate crew that had spelled chaos and had moved on, but they had done them a favour taking the noisey pervert with them.

Iceburg's feet took him to one section of the town and he stopped to look down at a cluster of houses, spotting the defects immediately - a chimney, cut in half and two buildings forced apart - physical proof that the captain and first mate of his brother's crew had been here.

The two marks on Water 7's skyline were tiny but Iceburg was glad that they hadn't been fixed yet. Franky might have a bounty now, labelled a wanted criminal, but Iceburg would never hide his relation to the cyborg again. He was proud of him.

Though he would never admit it.

* * *

**79) Global(1)**

Iceburg smirked at the latest gossip about the Strawhats, splashed over the front page of the newspaper. They were now infamous pirates, known around the world - and so was their ship. He, Franky and the three other Galley-La employees had built the Sunny together and the crew had even took Iceburg's naming suggestion for her... So he wondered if the name 'Thousand Sunny' ever made Franky think of him, the way that the news always reminded him of Franky.

It was just the thoughts of a man left behind, Iceburg convinced himself.

"Mayor!" Called his new secretary. Iceburg put down his paper and stood to face what had been left to him to protect.

* * *

**9) Growing Up**

Dadan had seen her boys grow up, not only physically but mentally and in infamy as well, the wanted posters she had collected of her sons had pride of place in her home, and her heart.

When Ace died, it felt like someone had pulled out her heart, ripped it in two and tortured each half separately. One half with her pain that Ace had been killed and the other with what Luffy would suffer having his brother he idolised so much, killed before his eyes... and then die in his arms.

But Luffy made her proud, prouder than any parent. 3D2Y, she didn't understand, but his actions spoke louder than words. He was honouring Ace's death, making the world pay attention once more to the loss of the Pirate King's son.

She found herself staring into the woods that the trio had disappeared into for weeks, her hand resting on her chest, imitating Luffy's pose in the picture.

Luffy had grown up just a little bit more.

* * *

**13) Sea Glass**

Something glinted in the sun and Kaya knelt to pick it up, the sea swirling around her bare feet. She lifted the small discovery to eye level. A yellow jewel?

The yellow colour of it was so clear and true that it reminded her of the Great Captain Usopp-Sama. Smiling, she pocketted it, later learning that it was a piece of sea glass - a piece of bottle that had spent years in the sea being rolled along the seabed to become the jewel that Kaya had discovered.

Kaya loved it, and the idea that something so ordinary had become so pretty.

She couldn't wait to tell Usopp about it when returned, a little story of her own.

* * *

**79) Global(2)**

Vivi stepped onto the ship that would take her to the gathering, Carue, Pell and Terracotta waiting for her. Her father and Kohza waved from the dock, pride in the king's eyes.

They waved until they couldn't see each other, then took a deep breath and faced their duties.

It took Vivi a week to get to the island where the meeting was being held, a huge hall, where a selection of leaders met every six months to discuss a wide subject of concerns and how to deal with them. Around the table where her peers and Vivi, cheered on by her friends from Alabasta, spoke up and discussed in full what her father had asked her to, gaining the respect of the room.

"Mmaa, Vivi-chan, it's a surprise to see you here without your father." The blue haired mayor of Water 7 caught up with her.

"Iceburg-san, it's a surprise to see you here at all!" Vivi teased gently.

"Mmaa, I have been busy!" Iceburg replied, but there was no heat behind his words. As they both had blue hair, they had had a common trait to lead into a friendship.

"And with what you've promised here, you're likely to be busy into the future." Vivi laughed. The two spoke a little longer before saying their goodbyes, never realising that their links to the Strawhat Pirates would lead to deeper friendship.

* * *

**50) Challenge**

Zoro was getting stronger, Kuina would have been so proud of him. Koshiro lowered the paper and smiled to himself. He could remember the first time that Zoro had challenged his daughter and before long was knelt before Koshiro himself, begging to be trained.

The sensei had heard rumours that Zoro had knelt before Mihawk, the man he always wanted to defeat and had challenged before.

He wondered if this was a habit of Zoro's and smiled to himself, opening the door to the dojo to watch his new students train. Some had come here because of the stories of Mihawk, others had come to learn Santoryu and challenge Zoro himself, but none of them challenged _themselves_ the way that Zoro had done.

The sensei had never seen a child train the way Zoro had and wondered vaguely if it was partly his fault, firstly for letting Kuina fight him that first time, then for giving him Wado.

But the ex-pirate hunter had become like a son to him and he would wait for him to return with the title that he trained for. He hoped Kuina would be proud of her father too as he saw the female students that he had taken into the dojo in her memory.

* * *

**32) Fire**

When Merry learnt that his dear ship, the Merry Go had been burnt to the ground, he could've sworn that the fire had been started inside him too. That ship had been his pride and joy, he couldn't believe that Usopp had allowed them to burn her so easily.

But when he calmed down, he realised that Usopp wouldn't have laid down and let them destroy the ship so easily. There had to be something else. The Merry Go had been well built, but it wouldn't have lasted all the way around the Grand Line, not with the size of the battles that the crew had taken her into. Usopp must have looked after her to the best of his abilities, just to get her that far.

Merry decided to wait and ask Usopp when he returned.

* * *

**99) Forgiveness**

Nojiko had gone through her wardrobe four times already, but there was still nothing in there that she could wear. Desperate, annoyed and nearly drowning in her rejected clothes, now covering her bedroom instead of being neatly away, Nojiko's eyes landed on Nami's wardrobe.

The blue haired woman strode over to it and started flicking through her sister's clothes.

It was always easier to ask for forgiveness than permission after all. Especially when Nojiko had no idea where Nami was.

* * *

Dear Readers,

First, does the lines make it easier to read? I had all fancy line breakers, but FF just deletes them whenever I upload them and its annoying. Let me know for future chapters :)

So these are all based on the people that the Strawhats left behind and for some reason, Iceburg appears a lot! The next chapter is going to be either the Supernova or the Worst Generation, depending if I can stand writing Blackbeard or not... Are you excited? Any ideas for the pirate captains/firstmates? I'd love to hear them.

Peace!

Socks


End file.
